shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Peppa-Mint
Peppa-Mint is a Shoppie doll who was originally released in December 2015. In October 2016, a new version of the character made an appearance in the Chef Club line as well as the Chef Club Movie. A Lil' Shoppie version of Peppa-Mint was produced in December 2016 as part of the Happy Home Pool & Sun Deck playset. Another version of her was released for World Vacation with the Gelati Scooter playset in July 2017. She appeared in the World Vacation Movie in October of the same year. A fourth regular-sized version of her was released in the Wild Style series in March 2018. A new version of her was released with the Lil' Secrets line in August 2018. Bio Peppa-Mint - Cone sweet cone! She may look chilled but Peppa-Mint is always having meltdowns! Maybe she keeps losing her cool because she's so warm hearted! Shy and a little syrupy, she sticks close to all her friends and loves getting the scoop on all the gossip in Shopville! Favorite Hobby: Chillin' with friends! Shopkins BFF: Carla Cone and Icy-Bowl Favorite Place to Shop: "Cool Dream" Ice Cream Parlor Personality Peppa-Mint is emotional, being edgy and unpredictable. According to this, Peppa-Mint is out of focus, implying she's grumpy. Appearance Original The original Peppa-Mint is a light-skinned girl with long teal/green hair and big teal/green eyes. She wears a brown headband with a scoop of mint chocolate chip ice cream on it, a strawberry ice cream cone with chocolate syrup, and two pink bows. She has a dark brown shirt that appears to look like chocolate syrup and the right sleeve of the shirt is lighter brown and appears to look like a waffle cone. She is also wearing a pink skirt that looks like it is decorated with polka dots that look like a nut topping and her shoes appear to be brown with two-tone pink bows. Shopkins: Chef Club Movie Peppa-Mint wears light pink blush and lipstick, and her light turquoise hair is worn loose in several, thick curls and her bangs are split at the middle and brushed back to the sides of her head. She has a hot pink undertone. She wears her normal headband but with a white, chocolate syrup covered hat and hot pink bow, adorned with pink, chocolate, and azure ice cream scoops. She wears a pale blue top with hot pink cuff and collar, and puffed light brown sleeves. She wears a white apron with dark brown collar and waistband, with pale pink syrup dripping from the bow and a chocolate mint scoop on the left hip. Her skirt is hot pink and white striped with a brown syrup petticoat over it, and she wears pale pink tights paired with pink and white stripe shoes that have azure detail and a pink bow at the middle. Shopkins: World Vacation Movie Peppa-Mint pulls her hair into two buns on the side of her head, one entirely pink to accent the streak on her left swept bangs. She wears a yellow headband with a purple two-tone ice cream cone topped with a cherry. Her makeup consists of pale pink lipstick, blush, and eye-shadow. She wears a pale pink dress with lavender sleeve cuff and white and yellow detail on the chest, with a hot pink bow at the middle. Her puffed skirt has a white dripping petticoat covered in colorful dots, paired with textured yellow tights and white heels with a fuchsia stylized heel and lavender dots on the toe. Shopkins: Wild Movie Peppa-Mint has pink lipstick and blushed cheeks, and she wears teal eye-shadow. Her long, thick teal hair has streaks of pink throughout it and her bangs are swept to the right with four streaks of dark teal and pink reminiscent of tiger stripes. She wears a teal cat-ear headband with a hot pink bow that has a pink cat-ear ice cream cone, and a furry cat tail. Her outfit consists of a pale mint top and brown cone vest held by a hot pink bow that has a teal ice cream cone on it, teal gloves, and a pink skirt covered in pale pink and brown ice creams and hot pink drips with teal stripes on them and a trim of pale blue lace. Her pale pink stockings drip down from the top, and she wears brown cone shoes with a hot pink ribbon and teal ice cream scoop on it. Accessories Original *Two Shopkins **Carla Cone **Icy-Bowl *Ice Cream-Themed Brush *Ice Cream-Themed Purse *VIP Card *Doll Stand Chef Club *Two Shopkins **Choc Mint Charlie **Nice-Cream Sandwich *Apron *Ice Cream-Themed Brush *VIP Card *Doll Stand World Vacation *Gelati Scooter *Two Shopkins **Baci Gelati **Minty Swirl *4 Mini Shopkins *Ice Cream-Themed Brush *VIP Card *Doll Stand Lil' Secrets *Secret Locket *Teeny Shoppie *Necklace *Mini Secret Diary *Doll Stand Appearances Shopkins *'Series 2' - Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 2), Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 3), Shopkins World Fair (Part 3), Shopkins World Fair (Part 4), Shopkins World Fair (Part 5), World Wide Vacation (Part 3), Lights, Camera, Shopkins! (Part 1), Lights, Camera, Shopkins! (Part 4), Go Cheeky!, Hey! Listen! (cameo) and Keep in Touch *'Series 4' - Apple Blossom and the Tiara (cameo), Babysitting Chaos, Babysitting The Twins, Bathing in the Paddling Pool, Changing The Game (cameo), Fireworks in the Sky and Mystabella and the Unhappy Tayler *'Series 6' - Tiki Beach Arrival Dreams and Really Real Littles Specials *'2016' - Shopkins: Chef Club *'2017' - Shopkins: World Vacation *'2018' - Shopkins: Wild *'2019' - TylerTales: A Trip to Mall of America (cameo) *'2020' - The TylerTales Movie: A Shoppie in Distress Voice Actors *Marieve Herington (UK/US; Shopkins: Chef Club only) *Brianna Plantano (UK/US; Shopkins: World Vacation onwards) *Andressa Andreatto (Brazil) *Liu Chunyan (China) *Heidi Janků (Czech Republic) *Clara Oxholm Simonsen (Denmark) *Laura Voutilainen (Finland) *Justine Hostekint (France and French Speaking Canada) *Anna Kumosiak (Germany) *Vina Papadopoulou (Greece) *Tina Parekh (India) *Kata Csondor (Hungary) *Mia Kadosh (Israel) *Anna Cugini (Italy) *Emi Hirayama (Japan) *Seo Yu-ri (South Korea) *Vanessa Olea (Latin America) *Nesma Mahgoub (Saudi Arabia) *Marloes van den Heuvel (The Netherlands) *Marit Berg (Norway) *Lidia Sadowa (Poland; second series onwards) *Magdalena Wasylik (Poland; Shopkins: Chef Club and Shopkins: World Vacation only) *Katarzyna Łaska (Poland; Shopkins: Wild only) *Ioana Perneș (Romania) *Olga Kuznetsova (Russia) *Marija Karan (Serbia) *Ana Aznarez (Spain) *Annika Herlitz (Sweden) *Angkhana Phanprateep (Thailand) *Rojda Demirer (Turkey) Whistle Trivia *Her name is a pun on "peppermint," a common flavor for ice cream, and the name "Peppa". *She was originally going to be named Creamie Queenie and be released alongside Popette, Bubbleisha, and Jessicake, but she was released two months later at the same time as Donatina. *She sings the Shopkins Chef Club theme song, Tell Me What's Cooking in the Chef Club movie. *Brazilian packaging for the original version of Peppa-Mint calls her Mary Menta which translates to "Mary Mint." Gallery 41b-c9UMdvL.jpg|Peppa-Mint toy B01BLASI2E-shopkins-peppa-mint-pack-4.jpg|Chef Club Peppa-Mint toy s-l640 (1) (1).jpg|World Vacation Peppa-Mint toy 6000198396807.jpg|Wild Style Peppa-Mint toy pt-br:Hortelina Category:Shopkins Cartoon Characters